


Mei 8

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild universe.





	Mei 8

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild universe.

Mei, seriously... don't you think this is something you should be talking to your folks about?

Oh please, Uncle Duo! Mom would want to take pictures, and Dad would just start a background check and then go sharpen his sword!

And he's going to come after us with that sword if we end up giving you bad advice...

I'm not looking for advice! I'm looking for an opinion, and at least I know you guys will talk to me like the adult I am, and not like I was still twelve.

Mei, your Dad talks to everyone like they were twelve...

Be nice, Heero. Ok, Mei... just ask already.

It's not that big a deal, I just wanted to know if you guys believe in love at first sight.

Mei, get real... there isn't any such thing. That's just physical attrac...

Yes.

Heero... you didn't even let me finish my sentence.

Well, you already answered. You obviously don't believe, and I do.

Oh come on... you can't seriously believe that one person can just know at first glance, that a perfect stranger is 'the one'!

Yes I do.

Where's your evidence? Where's the logic? That's just... trashy romance novel fodder!

I have the evidence of my own eyes.

So you've seen somebody struck by this 'first sight' thing and you somehow know that this hypothetical couple is going to be together forever?

No, I've been somebody struck by this first sight thing.

What? Wait... what are you trying to imply here?

I didn't think I was implying anything. I'm saying that I knew the minute I set eyes on you that, assuming we survived, we'd be spending our lives together.

But... Heero... I freaking shot you!

So? What's that got to do with the topic? I still felt the same.

I shot you twice!

Again... so?

I... I... kind of feel like an ass now.

Well, when did you fall in love with me?

I'm not really sure. I... I guess I was pretty obsessed with you, or I'd have never gone in and broken your sorry butt out of that resource center...

And we'd only really had the one meeting before that. That obsession had to have started somewhere.

So... I knew? But I didn't know! Is that still valid?

Wait! Guys... I'm confused! Is that two yes answers, or a yes and a no?

I believe, Mei, that the answer is yes with reservations.

But... is it still love at first sight if you don't know it's love at first sight? That doesn't seem like a good standard of measurement...

Duo, do you love me?

Of course!

And do you remember a time you didn't love me?

Uhm... if I say before I met you, that just proves your point, doesn't it? But I can't remember when it happened exactly, so I can't refute your point either! Arrrgh!

There you go, Mei... two absolute yeses.

No, damn it! I'm still a no! Or at least a yes with reservations!

Ok, so maybe I should have just asked Mom...


End file.
